General's Insignia
General's Insignia is an item which any character can equip. This item raises the attack power of all single-hit attacks of whichever character equips it by 4. Note that any buffs or crits are applied first, and then General's Insignia's +4 is added on top, i.e. Popo's critical Slingshot would do 64 damage rather than 66, since the +4 damage is not multiplied by the crit. Particularly important with Starbuck. Kongai Card Album Description The insignia needs to go on a character who relies on single-hit attacks, such as Yoshiro, Higashi, or Anex. It has particular synergy with Marquis LeMorte because his life draining moves benefit doubly from it. General's Insignia on characters Martial Artists * Amaya - Increases damage of Ninja-port and Dark Chi Blast. Does not affect Shadow Curse or Shadow Wrath. Not the best choice for Amaya. * Higashi - Works well with Higashi as all his moves are single-hit attacks. * Onimaru - Since Onimaru has no single hit attacks, this item cannot benefit him. * Rumiko - The Insignia can help Rumiko deal a bit more damage, but her main source of damage, Shuriken Barrage, is not affected. * Yoshiro - As Rising Dragon and Open Palm are moves you will use pretty often, you might want to max out their damage. A very useful combination. Amazons * Andromeda - Can be used to slightly increase damage dealt by her single-hit attacks. * Anex - Works well with Boomerang Chakkra to deal more damage to fleeing opponent. Affects Chakkra Slash and Power Toss as well. * Ashi - All her attacks are single-hit, which makes General's Insignia quite a good choice. * Helene - Affects only the Sword Slash and Shield Bash. Not the best choice. * Phoebe - Can be used in order to increase the damage of the weak Deafening Crack and Hamstring attacks. Makes Power Lash kill any 60hp character. Villagers * Juju - Affects Nothing. A poor item choice for Juju * Popo - Significantly increases the damage output of Knee Bash and moderately increases the expected damage for Poison Dart, but the damage is only added to Slingshot after critical hits (for a total of 64). Not awful, but not especially good either. * Tafari - A perfectly reasonable alternative to Deadly Poison for increasing Tafari's damage output. * Ubuntu - Affects only Staff Strike. Not the best idea. * Zina - If you want Zina to make more havoc, use Mistress's Command. General's Insignia does not affect Tiger Frenzy. Vampires * Ambrosia Thorn - Increases draining abilities of Vamp Kiss. Increases damage of cheap Spiked Boots. Not a bad combination. * Cain Solomon - Increases damage of Tackle. Not the best item for Cain Solomon. * Cornelius Constantine - Affects Pilebunker. There are better options for Cornelius Constantine. * Marquis Le Morte - Good for increasing his draining abilities. * Vanessa Voss - Affects Ray of Light and Feast of Blood. However, Double Slash and Radiance Burst are much more frequently used moves, so there are often better items to use. Pirates * Auger Blackboot - Affects Aimed Pistol only. Choose something else. * Balthazar Bomb-Britches - Can be useful since all of his attacks are single-hit. * Darla Cross - Does not affect Quad Daggers, her commonly-used move. Bad choice. * Ranec Vest - Same as above with Two-sword Slash. * Starbuck - A signature that's most definitely recommended, as this makes his other single-hit moves (i.e. except for The Old One, Two) more bearable for their energy cost. Knights * Bestor - Useless. Bestor's better off with the Ring of Bravery if he's that desperate. * Gunbjorn - Affects Cold Steel Axe and Helmet Ram. Useful if Ring of Bravery's not avaliable. * Oxbox - Most of his attacks are single-hit and Oxbox's tends to be better off with other items. Use if you have nothing else. * Rathbone - Only affects Heart of Darkness. Situational-dependent. * Wei-Shan - Not really useful, since this only affects one of his attacks. Use Ring of Bravery instead if avaliable. Robots * Angelan Series D - Can be useful, though this will debuff off Surprise Attack, her nuke. * B9 - Useless. * Gorbax-Mark 2 - Almost useless. Only benefits Omega Missile, which is overkill. * IBO-K9 - Will benefit some of his moves, but choose something else if possible. * MR-V1N - Not really useful, better off with Omega Boosters instead. Witches * Agathe De Grey - Only affects Broom Strike. Not the best choice. * Eva Bovary - Particularly useful, since this will make close-range combat a bit easier. * Margo Curie - Single-hit potion attacks aside, Margo should be better off with other items. * Sadie Trudeau - There's no single-hit moves avaliable to improve on for her. Use another item. * Sophie Merovingian - Also useless. Only works on Consume Glyph, which should rarely be used. Full Art Category:Items Category:Gray Items